plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
King Cattail
''-"Meow''" -His catchphrase This plant is owned by The M.E.O.W. King. (Actually, it's him). He is around 150 years olds. Because of a DNA accident, he stopped to age at around 40 years, and now age 50x slower than normal. He is two meters tall. He weight around 150 kg (because he is tall). He hold the sixth place in OP leaderboard. He brought WinterMagnet's health to 370. Powers and Abilities King Cattail is very powerful but not very resistant. Homewer, he is quite a coward sometimes, and will easily flee. Attacks : His main attack consist of shooting spikes from it's tail. He can shoots up to 30 spikes at once, but he usually shoot 15 at once. He can shoot a very big laser from is mouth, and it's really devastating. Also, he can meow extremely loud, damaging everything in his path. This Cattail can jump really high, then land back heavily, causing a big shockwave where he lands. He can summon a cattail army to help him. The army consist of 100 cattails. He don't need to be in water to survive. His leave are fine, because he can move using the mentionned leaves as legs. King Cattail can also shoot sharp leaves at his opponents, and he can summon electricity. SPECIAL ABILITY : Dodger : The less HP he have, the more he dodges (although this stop at less than 20% HP, where he dodges normally). Transformations : King Cattail can transform into other type of plants/zombies temporarly (See below for pictures). Orange Form He can turn into an Orange. When in this form, he can no longer meow loudly (but he can still meow normally), but he can shoot acid orange juice and his defence increase. Last 2 hours max, then have to recharge. Also, his HP are lowered a lot, like anybody in Orange form. Zombie Form He can turn into a Zombie. When in Zombie form, his HP and defense increases, but his speed decreases. He lose the ability to meow, but he can now bite an ennemy hardly, dealing a lot of damage and poisoning the opponent. Last for 2 hours max, then have to recharge. Flame-Shroom Form He can turn into a Fire-Shroom, which is like a fume-shroom, but the fumes are replaced with fire. When he is transformed into a Flame-shroom, he lose the ability to shoot spikes, but he can now shoot fire, and he is resistant to heat attacks. His attack also increases. Last for 2 hours, then have ti recharge. Weaknesses and Resistances The King Cattail is weak against thoses elements : -Fire. He take many damage when attacked with fire -Rock. He is easily crushed -Air. He is light and easily blown away -Ice. And he is strong against : -Water. He likes it -Electricity. Don't ask why -Plant. ATTACKS HE IS IMMUNE TO : He is immune to sheep and octopi attack. He is immune to weak lasers (mirror) He is immune to weak magnets (using another magnet with same polarity, he can reflect weak magnets) He is immune to fish-based attacks, and any fish-based attack will regenerate his HP as he can eat the fish (unless it's a very big fish like a shark) Affiliations, Belonging, Ennemies, Personnals Goods The King Cattail is allied to the plants and the bloons (see bloon tower defense wiki to know what is a bloon), and is neutral with zombies. He is also neutral with dogs. He also own the Cat Empire, located near the Plant Kingdom and the Zombie Empire, although he is not a dictator. His vehicle is a giant blimp armed with many weapons. Homewer, he generaly use it for moving and for living in it. The blimp is litteraly his base, filled with Cats Soldiers and Cats Vehicles. He parks it in space, so the blimp take some time to reach King Cattail. He is in love with Cattail Empress, which can make sense (King Cattail, Cattail Empress). Friends/People he like : -Cattail Empress (love interest) -Cattail -Cattail Jr. Neutral with everybody else. His ennemies are : -Monkeys -Toy Bonnie (Weird), also a rival -Majora Toy Bonnie (Too spooky) -Scouts (Exept Scout 7 and the ninja one) -Carp, he is annoying, King Cattail only want to eat him Trivia * He loves pizza and catnip, and he loves catnip pizza even more, but he can easily resist eating them. * He once coincedentally did a "sparta" while fighting WinterMagnet, since they jumpkicked at the same time. * He can read, understand and speak binary. * Due to a time travel paradox, he is Cattail's greatgrandfather. * He adopted Cattail Jr. along with Cattail Empress. * He took the attack power from his blimp to become more powerful. * As said above, he live in his blimp. * He never take his crown off. * He have a supply of monkey brains, which apparently taste like humain brain. * When he VERY VERY RARELY take his crown off for a few seconds, or when it fall down accidentaly (even though it's glued with super-glue), something will ALWAYS prevent you from seeing him without the crown (sudden fog, meteor, temporary blindness, distraction...). * His blimp costed one Quintillion money to make (1 000 000 000 000 000 000). It's unknown where he got all the money. It's also unknown why and how a diamond planet got carved out before he made his blimp. * He never took off his crown in 50 years. * Because of his aging problem, he will still be alive in the year 6 250, while most other characters will certainly be dead of old age. * He can stand up to 15 time the gravity of Flusion for an extended period of time, but it cost a lot of energy. * He is very vulnerable to lava and ice. * He can run at speeds faster than 250 km/h, although he usually sleep for 2 days after running this fast. * King Cattail is not known to have a boot-leg counterpart, although it could have one hidden somewhere. * He is skilled engineer and builder, as he managed to build his blimp. * He have around 9.3 millions, stored in his blimp. Gallery Ages kidcat.png|Him at age 7 or 8 Teenagecat.png|The M.E.O.W. King as a Teenager (Around 16 years olds) graduatecat.png|Him after graduating (age 25) kingcat.png|Him at age 37 starting to think about being a king CATMETEOR.png|Him being unfortunate enough to be near a very rare solid yellowaura meteor falling. This accident turned his "cap" yellow and made him grew up to two meters. He was around 46 years old. mockedcat.png|Him being mocked because he is yellow at age 58. ec.png|Him reading a book at age 60 to try to get elected. Outfits Halloweenmeow.png|Halloween King Cattail TMKOnGrass.jpg|PVZ2 costume (made by Professor Tiyak) christmascat.png|Christmas Costume Forms Meowking.png|Him when not transformed MEOWORANGE.png|Him as an Orange (Made by ItsZee) ZTMK.png|Him as a Zombie Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:The M.E.O.W. King Characters Category:Deletion Protection